Brandon Mutt
Brandon Mutt (nee-Hedgehog) is a character created by MrBLUERANGERHERO. He comes from an alternate universe, from which he was banished. He used to be the leader of all superheroes in his universe. His original superhero identity was TokusouBlue. He later became TUFFGemini, an honorary TUFFRanger. That identity will later be abandoned in favor of TUFFMind. History Brandon was once just a regular civilian. He was basking in the sun one day, minding his own business, when the E.V.I.L.E. army came out of nowhere and abducted him. He soon found out their intensions and fought against them. He also saved a young female wolf. They formed the D.A.W.G.G. after Brandon noticed Mira's abilities. In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon was revealed to be the last Cosmic-type Seijuujin ever. He mentioned that his mother was a human and his father was a toon/seijuujin. His father gave up his seijuujin magic to make Brandon's mom a full-fledged toon, becoming a regular toon himself in the process. Brandon absorbed his father's magic, which explains his abilities as a seijuujin. After Brandon was born, he was 1/3 human, 1/3 toon, and 1/3 seijuujin. After his siblings were born, they didn't have a seijuujin side like their brother, for they were born 1/2 toon and 1/2 human. Because Brandon's siblings lacked a seijuujin side, they couldn't assume a human form. Unlike most toons, Brandon and his siblings were born in the human world instead of Toon Town. Their parents wouldn't let either of them set foot in Toon Town, for they thought their human sides would make them vunerable. After Brandon's parents died, Brandon sent his siblings to an orphanage that wouldn't accept teenagers. Afterwards, Brandon got a job at the LooneyToon Studios. He gained fortune, fame, and was at the top of his game. However, when the studio started making live-action shows, Brandon was fired. He couldn't go to Mugen because it was destroyed and he couldn't go to Toontown because he swore to his parents on their deathbeds he would never go (regardless of how much he desired to see it with his own eyes). So, he wandered the human world alone. After the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon discovers his parents' will and learns that he,Sam, and Daniel would be given their own house in Toontown after their parents die. The best part was that Brandon and his siblings didn't have to pay for it. After Brandon and his siblings moved into Toontown, Brandon had finally lived his dream of seeing Toontown with his own eyes without getting in trouble with his parents and he was happy, even in his dreams. However, his happyness wasn't too last. During what was supposed to be the final battle between good and evil, his body was destroyed. His Spirit was captured and preserved within the Sapphire of Imagination, which was banished from his home. Abilities On his own, Brandon has various Imagination Energy abilities. These include: *Construct creation - He can create anything his imagines out of nothing. *Materiokinesis - He can use Imagination Energy to manipulate solid matter to serve his needs. *Ice Breath *Superhuman strength - he can lift things much heavier than himself, though, some objects require additional effort. *Limited psionics - he can read his opponents mind to stay ahead of them. *Portal creation - he can create portals to wherever he wishes. *Superhuman speed - he can move faster than the eye can see. *4th wall awareness - he can pull out scripts he's in and learn what moves his enemies will make before they think it up. *Genius-level intellect - he can outwit certain opponents by taking advantage of their predictable behaviors and formulate plans on the fly that usually work in his favor. Personality In Tokusouldier, Brandon is the strangest and bravest of the team. His personality consists of many parts such as bravery, humor, seriosity, and intelligence. He's also the most toon-like member of the team. His philosophy is, "If you can't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead!" He also has an imagination that's like a spirit trying to possess him. Sometimes it succeeds, sometimes it becomes overwhelmed by him. Sometimes, he prefers to be left alone. He normally acts fine if he's having a good time. However, if he gets angry, he acts in an uncharacteristically savage manner. If he wants to have a good laugh, he'll do whatever he finds funny as long as he doesn't get injured in the process. His biggest fears are getting his zits popped, the dip (despite being immune to it), and the eyes of real-life bugs (I mean who doesn't fear them, right? Thems creepy!). Despite his occasional temper, he has a sense of honor, as he refused to use his powers against inferior opponents, physically attack women, fight unless someone else started, or destroy a fellow warrior simply because they ask him to (even if it meant seeing his parents again). Brandon's odd behavior often leads others to believe he has multiple personality disorder. In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy, whenever Brandon faces a villain alone, he proves himself to be too clever for the villains to defeat. He proved it by making some of the villains laugh themselves to death and using a boxing glove mallet to open a valve on the resevoir of dip behind some more of the villains to get rid of them. Even Masami admitted he had never seen anyone that clever only to also add whether this is some attempt to make Team C.A.T. look bad. Ryan scoffed indifferently, but secretly, he was rather impressed that a toon could be so clever. However since the Dragozaurs were 'defeated', the team were out of the job ("Extinct" is what Masami said when he finally admitted it.) After his ultimate defeat, Brandon became full of self-loathing, unable to forgive himself and unable to let go of his past. He tried to conceal his depression with humor, but during his birthday special, he finally revealed the extent of his depression, believing that he didn't deserve happiness. He grew increasingly annoyed with people not paying attention, forcing him to repeat himself. After reading comments on how much power he had making him unlikeable, he started holding himself back, refusing to even try fighting the main villain of the new TUFF Agents Christmas special. This lead to his death, which would temporarily lead to him being a ghost. After Michelle found him and revived, he slowly started overcoming his depression. Mecha Form Like the rest of Team Elemental, he can take on a mecha form as TUFFMind. His mecha form, Cerebros, Beast of Mind, is a standalone wolf mecha that can become a humanoid robot called SenseiOh, which resembles a giant version of TUFFMind. Trivia *He is one of the few rangers to break the fourth wall on a regular basis. This was common practice in his universe. *He is the first ranger to have multiple colors in one suit. *He's similar to Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers in the fact that he's a ranger to become a mentor and still be a ranger. However, unlike Tommy, Brandon has kept a consistent color with each new identity. *Before his revival as a pure toon, he was the only member of Team Elemental not to have organs. *He is currently the youngest of the Super Animal Squadron mentors, being 21 when he recruited Team Elemental. Category:Canines Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Mentors who become rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Mixed-Color Rangers Category:Team Leaders Category:Wolves Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Extra Rangers Category:13th Rangers Category:Team Elemental Category:Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Rangers who become mecha Category:4th wall-breakers Category:Aliens Category:TUFFRangers Category:Rangers without morphers Category:Rangers with superpowers Category:Toons Category:Resurrected Characters